1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-voltage connection device, especially for a high-voltage transformer without high-voltage lead-out cables and with a detachable potentiometer set.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A high-voltage (HV) connection, such as an automobile spark plug, is generally made with at least one connecting lug crimped on to the connection wire. The connecting lug may be a female lug that caps a terminal or male lug, or it may be a male lug inserted into a cup point or a female lug. A connection of this type therefore requires the crimping of a connecting lug on the connecting wire, and this operation calls for special equipment.
In general, a high-voltage transformer designed to power colour cathode tubes comprises a built-in potentiometer set which delivers the voltages of the pre-focusing and screen grids, G3 and G2 respectively, of these tubes. However, the high-voltage cable and lead-out cables of the grids G2 and G3 are fixed and form one piece with the transformer. These cables, the length of which varies with the user, create problems in the manufacturing, handling and assembly of transformers. Furthermore, the potentiometer set built into the transformer requires internal cabling operations which may impair the dependability of the product.